This invention relates generally to improvements in drinking fountains and the like, and in bubbler heads for use with such drinking fountains to project a stream of water for drinking. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective cover for a fountain bubbler head, for substantially enclosing the bubbler head to preclude contamination thereof when a water supply thereto is turned off. When the water supply is turned on, the protective cover is hydraulically elevated or pops up to permit substantially unimpeded projection of a water stream from the bubbler head.
Bubbler heads are commonly provided in drinking fountains and the like to produce a controlled water stream accessible for drinking in response to operation of a user-accessible valve. The bubbler head is typically mounted on a fountain housing at a position generally over a drain bowl or basin. The valve such as a pushbutton or lever-type valve is mounted on the fountain housing at a convenient location and is in a normally closed position for disconnecting or turning off a water supply coupled thereto. The valve can be manipulated by a person desiring a drink of water to turn on the water supply and thereby couple a flow of water under pressure to the bubbler head. The bubbler head is designed for projecting the discharged water stream typically with an upwardly arched configuration over the drain basin. Release of the valve disconnects the water flow to halt the projected water stream.
In some fountain installations, the bubbler head may be exposed on occasion to undesirable contaminants, such as reclaimed or recycled water used is some irrigation systems for golf courses and the like. Such reclaimed water is generally considered to be non-potable, whereby there is a concern that the bubbler head of a drinking fountain may become contaminated if contacted by such reclaimed water during an irrigation cycle.
There exists, therefore, a need for improvements in and to bubbler heads for drinking fountains, wherein the bubbler head is effectively safeguarded against undesired contamination. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.